


Untitled Document

by chim_elle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LOT OF BACKGROUND COUPLES, Aged-Up Character(s), Amnesia, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kenma the physiotherapist, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Slow Burn, Suga the doctor, everyone going to appear, kagehina main pairing, kageyama is a lost child, more pairings to be added, probably should've added this first but POV is first person, very dumb kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chim_elle/pseuds/chim_elle
Summary: The volleyball genius known as Kageyama becomes even dumber than he was before, after losing himself as well as his purpose in life, until he meets a certain ball of sunshine that reignites the fire within him





	1. Prelude

They say that the past is what the makes us who we are today. It is also said that the future is what keeps us going.

We've all seen the stories about people magically losing "all" of their memory and still be able to remember things like where they live like wah? Anyway that's just rambling, we have seen love stories of people losing their memories but still find the "one" from a "past" they don't remember, cos they "coincidentally" meet up again, like bloody hell I can barely remember my friends from primary school never mind their names or what they do now, again I'm going on a tangent back to the point.

What if one day everything vanished, what if you had no past or a future. Would you still be you or a blank slate, would you become just another untitled document within a sea of corruption?

This is a journey, a memoir if you will, the story of how an unfortunate genius became even more clueless than he was before, how the most unlikely of circumstance can happen with a phone call or how the scars of the past will never leave no matter how hard someone tries but, those scars can bring the most beautiful of stories.

Aka the volleyball dork known as Kageyama becomes even dumber than he was before and meets a certain ball of sunshine that reignites the fire within him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **author notes? Or something? idek  
> you know all those cliches I just talked about, well they're about to happen, with much more to come, also my editor is a friend who is on the journey with any readers out there. FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST THINGS
> 
> ***editor notes  
> BRO YOUR WRITING IS ON POINT BUT LIKE THE GRAMMAR BUT WHATEVS MAN THIS IS GOOD PLEASE WRITE IT I LIKE !!! ILL FIX ANY ERRORS AND ILL SUGGEST SHIT WHEN YOU WRITE


	2. Hospital Bed

Tuesday 23 July at 11:14 pm  
I awoke in an unknown place staring up at a white ceiling, I didn't know where I was, all I knew was that I felt at peace, it was serene. I noticed an unknown lady standing beside me. She was dressed in a pink gown and seemed to be in her mid-twenties, with fair skin, long jet black hair which flowed down to her midriff. Her face like stunning porcelain, there lay a beauty mark to the left half of her chin. For some reason, though the expression her beautiful face took was one of shock, as if she had seen a ghost. 

"Um, excuse me but could you tell me where I… " before I could finish, she ran out of the room, screaming for a doctor. Scanning the area, I was in a hospital bed, wearing light blue scrub type clothing. The small tubes coming out of my arm were connected to a rather imposing looking machine, it seemed to be monitoring my vital signs. Having no prior knowledge of what each line meant, I stared blankly at the wall. 

A few moments later a calm looking, gray-haired man walked in, his face filled with amazement.  
"Excuse me, could you tell where I am?" I asked.  
"Yes, but before that please let me check your vital signs," the man said, a bright smile on his face.  
"Oh, of course," although unsure, I answered with a shrug, my gut told me he was trustworthy.  
“Alright then. Now, if you’ll excuse me," The unknown man, who I was assuming was the doctor proceeded to check my heart beat, breathing, reflexes and eyes. Even though he was checking tenaciously and with quite an attention to detail, he had a soothing aura similar to one you would find with a worrisome mother, protecting her child.  
"Well everything seems to be in check, you may ask me any questions now, Kageyama."  
" Oh um, yeah thanks, so I'd like to know who is Kageyama, I'm just assuming it's me, and, uh, where I am, a hospital maybe? Also, what happened?"

The bewilderment on his face took me by surprise but before I could ask any questions, I was grabbed by the shoulders.  
“Kageyama, do you know who I am or the nurse standing next to me?”  
“Um, how should I...” Their expressions turned grim.  
“Ahh, I see, well I guess we'll start with introductions, I am Dr. Sugawara Koushi and this here is Kiyoko Shimizu, we went to highschool together.”  
“Uh, Dr. Suga is it,” he nodded in response to the name, “are you sure because I don’t remember either of you,” Suga looked over to Kiyoko and mumbled something incomprehensible, the look of distress evident in his eyes.  
“Kageyama, we’re going to have to run a few tests on you before I can answer any more questions.” both him and the nurse left the room and I was left to my own devices, surrounded by the unnerving silence, the sunshine was at least comforting, but at the same time, small rays of sunshine coming in through the cracks of the window shade gave me a nostalgic feeling as though I was missing something or, rather, someone. A sudden blur of orange popped into my head. Maybe Dr. Suga was right to have me go through some extra tests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **author notes  
> So this is in first person :P take that editor, uhhh the next chapter will come when I have time/ feel like it much soz ~**~ \\( 0 ^ 0\ *) I have no idea how emojis work :P k bye :D  
> SOMEONE TELL ME HOW KAGEYAMA SPEAKS
> 
> ***editor notes  
> DANG MAN WHERE IS THIS GOING IS THE RAY OF SUNSHINE WHO I THINK IT IS I BET IT IS HOLY SHIT OK LEMME EDIT THIS BULLSHIT  
> Lmao why are we doing this instead of the project thats due in less than 2 days that we havent even started  
> ERROR 404 FIC NOT FOUND


	3. Answers

Wednesday, July 24th 7:06 am  
Dr. Suga told me the hospital would monitor my mental health to see if I remembered anything before telling me what actually happened. After a CT scan and a very awkward visit to the local psychologist, he concluded that I had no brain damage, but would still ask if I remembered anything - even who he was. Every time questioned the thought, _What am I missing?_ ran through my head and after every question of ‘do you remember anything?’, I answered ‘no.’

Monday, July 29th 10:35 pm  
Eventually, a week passed and the hospital deemed I was ready. Any questions I had were to be answered by Dr. Sugawara Koushi and nurse Kiyoko Shimizu. Time ticked away on the clock wall that read 10:39 pm. There was only silence throughout the hospital, nothing but the humming of my monitor and the tv becoming white noise in the background. 

_H-hina…_

“Hello Kageyama, I’m not bothering you am I?” Sugawara came in through the door so quietly I almost didn’t notice him with his mesmerising warm glow.  
“Uh… yea- I mean no- I mean-” I sighed, no better excuse could be made. “I was just thinking.”  
It wasn’t a complete lie, but instead of letting my mind wander, I now had something to occupy myself with. Switching off the TV, I removed the distraction from the room and looked up as I was greeted with a casual Sugawara, one no longer in his normal doctor’s uniform that usually consisted of a pure white cloak that made the beauty mark under his left eye even more stunning and some form-fitting teal scrubs. He instead stood before me in ordinary and yet suiting attire, a simple light grey T-shirt with a dark grey pocket on the left side of his chest that had a little white cat’s face poking out complimented with black skinny jeans and a bright red beanie.  
“How’s the hospital been? Sucky, huh?”  
“Ah, Dr. Sugawara is that you?”  
“Oh yeah, you probably don’t recognise me, I’ve finished my shift for the day so I came to visit. By the way, you can call me Suga. We’ve known each other for longer than you remember.” Suga’s cheery, warm demeanour took a serious one as he grabbed one of the chairs beside my bed and sat down to my right.  
“Kageyama, we’ve established that you’ve lost your memory, yes?”  
“Yes, I don't remember you or anything from my past,” crouching down to meet my eye level, he put his hands together under his chin.

“Well Kageyama, three months ago you were admitted here after getting yourself into a state of malnutrition and over exertion. You were found in your apartment floor barely breathing by your manager Yachi, after not turning up to practice for three weeks, she said that you were muttering something about making things better again and needing to get stronger. The cause of the mental distress, we haven’t discovered yet, we were actually planning to ask you when you recovered, but shortly after being admitted your body shut down and fell into a coma. Due to extreme stress and the lack of natural nutrients and dehydration it seems you’ve also lost your memory,” Suga kept on talking, bringing up how difficult it was to keep me in stable condition and how I was lucky to be alive but all I could think was _three months_. I had been asleep until recently for three months. 

_What was I doing, what was I thinking…_

“Um... Suga... Suga!”  
“Ah, yes” I snapped him back into reality, preventing him from further reminiscing of the past.  
“You told me three months and something about practice, what is it that I do for a living that could have caused this?”  
“You play volleyball professionally. Actually, you’re on the national for Japan!” his face lit up momentarily showing his support and slight disbelief but quickly after his face returned to its unfavorable state “You were on your way to the Olympics” he said, voice cracking.  
“Umm, are you ok you look like you’re about to cry,”  
“Hmm, oh yeah I’m fine it’s just that ever since you were in high school you’ve been always been an exceptional player, both you and Hinata were aiming to play at nationals. It’s shame now, I guess, it’s June and the Olympics start in August.”  
“We’ll if I’m as gifted as you say then I should be able to go back to practice and get back on the court right - you know what? I‘ll start now,”  
“Ah- no, I don’t think that’s a good id-” before Suga could finish his sentence, in an attempt to get out of bed, I swung my legs to the side preparing to get up before falling flat on my face.  
“See? Like I was saying, it wouldn’t be a good idea,” he looked down at me with a mischievous smirk on his face. He knew I would do this. “I was trying to warn you that even though your mind can work fine now, after three months of not moving your legs have become, well, jelly.” Holding out a hand, he helped me up.  
“Thanks, I think,”  
“I’m a doctor, it’s my job to help people in need, also sorry to tell you this but you're going to have to go into rehabilitation, I’m not sure if you’ll make it to the Olympics,”  
“Oh, I see then I guess I'll have to do that,”  
“Before I leave ‘cause it’s running late now, I’ll let you know that they’re letting you have visitors from tomorrow onwards.”

“Suga, you in here? I’m here to pick you up. I just talked to Kiyoko and she said you might be in here,” glancing towards the door of my hospital room, the head of an unfamiliar face popped up from the side of the door, he wasn't any of the hospital staff but seemed to know Suga.  
“Daichi!” the usually professional doctor jumped out of his chair, face beaming as he ran towards the figure he jumped on to the man and in a mess of limbs and the taller man whilst attempting to catch Suga, was given an uncoordinated kiss on the cheek.  
“Ok, Suga I love you too but we have to… Kageyama!”  
“Um, hello, do I know you? Did we maybe go to highschool together?” apart from the loss of memory I didn’t seem to know, or have the faintest of memories of who this Daichi was. He stood there frozen still holding onto Suga .  
“Where have you been? What happened to you? One day you stopped showing and Yaichi told us you were in an accident, are you ok, can you walk, do you have- “ Suga put a finger to his lips, shutting him up.  
“Shhhhh, Mr. Kageyama Tobio over here is clearly a patient in this hospital so we should give him some rest, you can ask all the question you want tomorrow,”  
“But like, how? What? When... “ Daichi’s voice became more distant as Suga pushed him out the room but before leaving completely he popped his head back in.  
“Good night Kageyama! Sweet dreams~” he left, winking and waving his hand looking content, I, on the other hand, was confused who was that man who was he to Suga, who was he to me and who exactly was I to end up in the hospital. Before long, the thoughts faded as I was consumed by the mistress known as sleep. Whatever the truth was, at least now, unknown to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WORDS BY A DUMB  
> Hello, in writing this I realised idk how clothing works or that doctors were human, also please excuse my editor's language she may be kinda salty rn
> 
> ***editor notes  
> WHATS WITH THE EXTREME SICKNESS MY POOR BABY WTH MAN WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM  
> Fuck grammarly


	4. Apple Pie

Tuesday, July 30th 8:17 am  
The morning had been quite normal. I woke up at 7: 30 am and was served breakfast by Kiyoko-san. I still had no memories of her but she seemed to be nice, although she was on the quieter side. At around eight, after I had finished eating, Suga came in to do his usual check ups with a clipboard and a cup of coffee, writing down notes and the numbers on my monitor. He asked how I was feeling and recounted yesterday’s events of me falling on my face, joking that if anyone from high school would see me now they would laugh.

“Suga, who was the man from yesterday? Uhh.. Daichi I think his name was, is he your husband?” I asked both out of genuine curiosity and desire to know exactly what type of person Suga was.  
“Pfffffffff,” he spat out all of his coffee onto the papers and monitor. After panicking a bit about the caffeinated drink getting everywhere, the ash blonde doctor regaining some composure and turned to me, a slight pink dusting his cheeks. “W-what ga-gave you t-that idea,” swallowing thickly, he continued, “ I mean, sure we’re dating and have been for a while but…” his sentence trailed off into unrecognisable nonsense, my head went to one side, confusion imminent on my face. _Suga sure is strange he can jump onto a guy and give him a kiss but not say what kind of relationship they’re in_. Suga turned away rubbing his neck. “Hey! What’s with that face?” he was now a deep shade of scarlet. “Look, this was hard enough when you thought we were dating in third year, sure we eventually got together... wait I’m getting distracted,” sighing he continued, “he’s my boyfriend nothing more ok,” still flustered from the ordeal he turned back to his notes, pouting and mumbled something about me not being any better.  
“Was I dating anyone before getting into the hospital, maybe they know something about what happened to me.”  
“Pffffffff,” he spat out his coffee again. “Ah... well... you see... about that-” 

A knock came at the door, “Doctor Suga you’re needed in another section of the hospital and I also need to see this patient”  
“Well, would you look at that I’m needed elsewhere… ha..ha..ha,” laughing nervously, he stumbled away knocking into the visitor. Mumbling profanities, he wobbled out of the room like a lost duck trying to find it’s way home.

Tuesday, July 30th 9:06 am  
The voice from before appeared again.  
“Kageyama, I knew you were savage but to put Suga in that kind of state? Are you sure you have no memories?” a man appeared in the doorway staring down at a game device as he walked towards me, blonde bangs covering his face. His hair reminded me of the pudding I’d get as desert in the hospital dinners, a brown chocolate colour at the top jumping to a dull blonde, it modestly suited his small build and somewhat average height.  
“Uhhh… did we go to high school too? Do I know you?”  
“Hmm, oh yeah the no memory thing, I guess I’ll introduce myself. I’m Kenma Kozume, but you can call me Kenma,” looking up from his device, his piercing gold cat eyes looked into mine, “We didn’t go to the same high school but we had a few volleyball matches together. There was even the time at nationals, not that you’d remember,” brushing a piece of blonde hair behind his ear, he brought forward his hand to me, showing a small nervous smile and turning his head to look outside.  
“Ummm… am I supposed to grab your hand or something?” sighing he turned back towards me.  
“Shouyo told me that in high school you didn’t know how to high-five but this is ridiculous,” grabbing my hand, he put it into his palm and with a weak grip and shook it up and down. “This is called a handshake. I would blame it on your amnesia but I don’t even know if you knew what it was before.”  
He let go of my hand and I looked at where mine stayed frozen mid-air wondering, _was I a dumbass_ , before slowly dropping my hand down. I looked over to Kenma, he had sat down in an armchair next to my bed and had pulled out his PSP again. The sunlight from the window behind him made his caramel locks glow. _An angel_ , I thought, looking up when he caught me staring, his bangs tumbling perfectly to frame his face as I stumbled over my own words.

“S-so wh-why are you here? You must be like a doctor or something,”  
“Physiotherapist,” he informed.  
“Right physiotherapist... wait, what are those?” I asked dumbfoundedly. Sighing again, he focused his eyes directly in line with my own, amber irises sending shivers down my spine.  
“I forgot you were dumb. I’m the person who’s going to put you back on the road to an Olympic stature and not let you do the same shit over again.”  
“Which means? Still not understanding what that had to do with phsio… whatever it’s called,” the smaller male let out a drawn out sigh.  
“I’m going to make you play volleyball,”  
“Ohhh, why didn’t you just say that before,”  
“I did, but… ugh, nevermind, can you walk? You’ve been bedridden for some time,” his gaze drifted down towards my lower half.  
“Well, yesterday when I tried to stand up I fell flat on my face so... maybe?” I stated, voice filled with optimism and conviction.  
“Ok, let’s start off by trying to stand again.”

_Now or never, Kageyama. Let’s see how much of an athlete you really are._

Sitting up in the bed, I uncovered my legs from the sheets, tossing them over to the side disregarded. This time, instead of just impulsively trying to propel myself off the bed, I let my legs feel the cold air surrounding it, shuddering slightly at the new sensation. Wriggling my toes to make sure I still have working nerves, the tension in my being could be cut by a spork. Slowly, I slid my left leg to face Kenma, where it hung lifelessly from months of no use, soon followed by my right leg.  
“Kageyama, are you sure you can do this? your legs don’t look very stable,” fear, worry and hesitation filled his voice. “Mhmm,” he hummed in acknowledgement of his concern but still determined to push forward. Inching forward from the bed, the pads of my feet touched the cold hospital floor. Moving again my whole foot bottomed out and pausing, I let myself adjust to the new feeling. I looked towards the quiet man in front of me, he gave me a nod of approval. Inhaling, I braced my weight onto both forearms and gently pushed off from the bed, shutting my eyes and slowing my breathing, I prepared myself for oncoming pain. Nothing happened, bit by bit opening my eyes I was greeted by a smiling Kenma standing before me. I wobbled a bit but became stable when my arms swung forward holding onto Kenma's petite form.  
"T-thanks"  
"Yeah, it's fine but-" his sentence was cut short by an intruder at the door.

Tuesday, July 30th 9:47 am  
"Oya, Oya, Oya, what do we have here?" into the room walked a man of athletic build and an unruly amount of what looked like bed hair.  
"Hello Kuroo, you already know Kageyama, but Kageyama this is Kuroo Tetsurou, your teammate and my-ugh," pausing, he made a face of what seemed like irritation, " _boyfriend_."  
Looking over to Kuroo he put his he hand to his heart, faking a fatal blow.  
"Kenma, my love, how could you," with a quick recovery he moved swiftly and got behind the blonde male, placing his arms around Kenma's waist, a Cheshire grin lay in wake of the action.  
"You know, patient and physician relationships are banned," grabbing my hands that were on Kenma's shoulders, he pointed a sleazy grin towards me.  
"Wait don't do it!" before Kenma could stop him, he removed my hands off of the smaller male. With legs still unable to accommodate my large build, I tipped over like a freshly cut lumber.  
"Whoops," deadpanning, I glared at the pair in front of me. Kenma bent down to help but was flat-out stopped by Kuroo. "It's ok babe I got this," he offered his hand the same trashy smirk etched into his face. "Before you thank me, I'm always this nice."

Directing my line of sight away from Kuroo, Kenma was rolling his eyes, face (even though emotionless) saying, _why do I know this creature_ , he went back onto his PSP no longer able to deal with the situation. I took Kuroo's hand wearingly.

"Thank you," I murmured. Sitting back on the bed, about to ask Kuroo questions about my past, Kenma butted in, not even bothering to steal a glimpse away from the screen.  
"Kuroo are you done here, I actually have a job to do, you know, and Kageyama is my current case. Unless you intend to answer Kageyama’s question, please leave. By the way, Kageyama, you’re still very easy to read, even if I’m not looking at you right now and you’ve lost your memory.” Kuroo was slumping his shoulders, pouting and quietly shuffling away.  
“I understand how it is,” Kenma looked up to check if he had left the room yet and as he did Kuroo ran up to him leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. With a grin back on his face he said, “‘Kay, bye babe, I’ll bring you apple pie for lunch later,” Kuroo left the room and peace returned to the area.

“I honestly don’t know why I love that man, so don’t ask. Before we were rudely interrupted I was going to tell you that it’s probably going to take a month or two before you can play volleyball professionally.”  
Still staring down at the device, he relayed information about the days to come.  
“Will my team be okay. Suga said they were on their way to the olympics.” I said.  
“Mhmm, they should-,” he paused and the tune of a game over sounded. Kenma sighed, putting the game back into his pocket and surveyed my face, “they should be fine, Oikawa is on the team and filling your place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **words by someone very tired  
> WHOO HOOO kuroo, kenma they’re a thing now. Also what is this about oikawa oooooh. THIS TOOK FOREVER I’M SORRY (side note: english words are difficult to chose - espically for kags) put down suggestions if you’d like ok BYE ~( ^-^~) //disappears with the wind
> 
> *** EDITOR NOTES  
> KUROO MY BAE~ FINALLY AN APPEARANCE  
> F*ck grammarly


	5. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is confused kenma is a physiotherapist I just made a typo last chapter cos my brain stopped working

Tuesday July 30th 2:34 pm  
After my chat with kenma and the short introduction to my teammate Kuroo, he went to lunch and I was left to my lonesome self once again. Thoughts I’d rather not dwell upon flooded my head.

_Who was I? What exactly am I forgetting? How many more ‘new’ people will I meet before I remember something? Will I ever remember the important things in my life? Am I acting normal; the way I use to?_

I became aware of an off putting buzzing in my stomach and a ringing behind my ears. I felt as if I had been stabbed in the chest and left empty laying on the ground - a plea for help with no one to hear.

_“Hey Kageyama, you’ve been weird all day. Are you ok… Kageyama toss to me!”_  
Ugh, what are these memories? Why is it so bright? I feel like I’m going blind, who’s this shrimp in front of me? The light is resonating off him.   
Running and jumping up and down was a ball of orange, I couldn’t figure out or concentrate on the detail but he seemed short. In the distance, I saw Suga and Daichi waving me over along with a shorter boy with spiky hair, a blonde patch in the front and a taller yet bald one yelling something I couldn’t hear over the goddamn ringing. One of them stood towering over the rest and yet he seemed to be worrying and motioning for the other two to calm down.

_“Is the king out of steam, or does your highness need a red carpet to his own team.”_  
A tall blonde with a snarky grin stood in front of me before running off to join the others. I had an urge to punch his face.  
_“Oi, who are you calling king? Why don’t go you practice your blocks or something?”_  
It was my own voice but it took me a moment to recognise it. It sounded irritated but there was also a hint of joy.  
_“Tch,”_ the blonde replied face scrunching with annoyance.  
_“Tsukki has been, training really hard with Kuroo-san since we got to the training camp,”_ from the group below, came a voice. _So his name is Tsukki?_  
_“Shut up Yamaguchi,”_ he glared down at the boy as he said it, but there was no malicious intent behind the words, it seemed more like a force of habit.  
_“Sorry, Tsukki~”_ the freckled boy shouted back sounding cheerful rather than remorseful.

_“Kageyama! Hey! What’s taking so long? Toss to me!”  
“I get it, I’m coming! Shut up dumbass Hin-”_ everything went to static and all I could hear was the god forsaken humming.

“-yama. Hey, Kageyama, you ok?” Snapping out of the trance, I registered the hand waving in my face and the warm smile attached to it. “You seem to really like staring at that wall, are you ok? I was knocking quite loudly before I came in, even shouted your name.”  
“Oh yea, sure I’m fine Suga, I was just thinking again,” Suga’s face took bewilderment, like I’d said unicorns were real, his mouth stay slightly agape like he was saying something but was stopped mid-way from shock.  
“Kageyama are you really ok, you're thinking not once but twice. If you need to go to the psychologist to check your head or even just water you have the nurse button. If you feel light headed then I can-” he was waving his arms slightly panicking from the new information.  
“Suga I think I remembered something.”  
“You wah?” he made a dumb face, so I opted out for throwing one of my hospital pillows at him.  
“Kageyama did you just throw a pillow at your senpai? What happened to the cute kouhai I once knew,” his voice sounded grief stricken but the doctor’s face told another story, a beaming smile did not translate to travesty.  
“I don’t know what kouhai you’re referring to because from what I remember I was angry at everything,” Suga seemed to be thinking before he turned back to me.  
“I won’t say that you weren’t angry at everything but… actually, it doesn’t matter tell me what you did you remember,” the grey haired man seemed to be bouncing up and down in the seat, it reminded me of a child on Christmas morning. _So Suga is the gossiping type,_ I thought.

“Well, let me think there was you and Daichi, uhhh a shorter one with the front part of his hair dyed.”  
“Nishinoya, well you knew him as Noya-senpai.”  
“Right, and there was the noisy bald one next to me.”  
“Tanaka-san.”  
“A tall one worrying over something,” Suga sighed and lightly laughed.  
“Of course he’s worried about something,” Suga muttered, mostly to himself. “That’s Asahi by the way, he was a bit timid despite his size, oh and a very big wuss. Anyone else?”  
“Uhhh let me think, oh there was a tall one with glasses. I think I heard someone call him Tsukki, I didn’t like him much.”  
“Yeah, it wouldn’t be a good idea to call him Tsukki, just call him by his name, Tsukishima. And just in case you're wondering you still don’t like him very much, well… ” he paused thinking, looking up at the ceiling. “I guess it’s more you being stubborn and him not wanting to let go, you both kind of have trust issues.”  
_I have trust issues, how would that have worked with me being a Volleyball player._

“There was also the one that was backing up Tsukishima. I think he had freckles, he seemed to like the taller blonde.”  
“Yea, that’s Yamaguchi, and for one I can tell you that he was more than just fond of his childhood friend. It took those idiots a while to realise it though,” Suga looked happy remembering the past, eyes glassy not really focusing on anything but still shining, face content and a smile stretched across his lips. “You know the funny thing is they both liked each other and everyone said they’d basically been dating since they were twelve, yet Tsukki still went out with Kuroo cos they were both too chicken to tell their true feelings.” He blinked, eyes looking at me and a smirk crept across his features as he saw the new information register.  
“Wait so you’re telling me that the salty bean pole went out with Kuroo-san.” Leaning lower to reach the shell of my ear he whispered.  
“You know there was this one time in training camp I was walking back from the courts and I caught Kuroo making out with- mmmnph.” I could feel heat creeping up my neck from the information, cheeks burning and becoming a pale shade of maroon, thankfully before he could finish, a pair of slender hands wrapped around Suga’s mouth preventing him from talking.  
“Suga, what rumours do you think you’re spreading around. Shouldn’t you be telling Kageyama useful information, like when his next appointment with me was,” the physiotherapist talked completely level and then proceeded to blow a gust of air on the back of ashy-haired man’s neck, he squealed.  
“Gah Kenma! Don’t sneak up on people like that and I have no idea what you’re talking about, I wasn’t spreading anything,” he turned and pouted, faking ignorance.  
“Kageyama’s red as a strawberry.”  
“What! No, I’m not.” The fact that my embarrassment had been pointed out made even more heat crawl under my skin, warming the area from my collarbone to my ears.  
“Yeah I don’t know what you’re talking about, clearly, Kageyama’s face is always that flushed. I said nothing about the time I caught Kuroo and- bleh,” before Suga could finish his sentence he took a pillow to the back of the head, “Hey! What was-” Suga rubbing his head, acting offended, turned around to see a shy, pudding head. Hair fallen in his face and cheeks dusted a shade of salmon. 

Regaining my own composure, I looked between the both of them, head swaying side to side lost in a sea of confusion.  
“Am I missing something? I feel like I’m missing something.”  
“No, you’re not missing anything. Now, let’s go before Suga rambles on and we’re stuck here listening to the stories of his highschool days.”  
“Uhhh, ok sure but I kinda can’t walk.”  
“Here get into this.”

From outside the room, the smaller male pushed in a grey wheelchair. Slowly and rigidly, I got into the chair and was wheeled out of the room. Looking behind me, Suga was standing in the doorway. Our eyes met, he waved and winked at me before cheerfully trotting off with his business.

“Kenma, I’m still lost.”  
“Good, stay that way, keep being as dense as you’ve always been,” the therapist now with his thoughts balanced, kept quiet the rest of the way, pushing me through sections of the hospital going past other patients and doctors. As we passed more areas of the hospital, hallways and intersections became more and more empty, creating an eerie atmosphere and a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. Slowing down from mediocre pace Kenma started with, we reached an empty facility with a multitude of bars, weight equipment, balancing beams and so forth.

“Doesn’t this place seem a bit lonely to you, Kenma, there’s like no one around.”  
“Hmm, yea I guess it is, but it’s fine I’ve never been good at dealing with people.” Kenma locked eyes with me and staring into the pools of golden honey, I felt a stab in my heart as the loneliness reminded me of something in myself.

_“Move faster, jump higher match the speed and height of my tosses! If you want to win, then do it!”_ I was on the court. The lights blaring at my eyes, I was screaming at my teammates to match my pace. I turned back to the net getting ready for the ball but when I tossed behind me no one was there, only my teammates walking away, their backs to me, practically screaming _“Rejection! We won’t follow you anymore!”_  
Darkness fell around. I was by myself, the only one on the court, the only one not understanding, the only one not wanting to change. The spotlight left to me, the screaming crowds chanting, cheering, way too excited for their own good, sure we were voted most likely _‘team’_ to head to nationals but between the yelling, the squeaking of shoes, miles between me and the net, the light years of distance and endless running it would take to reach the ball, my teammates so close yet so far, blurred into nothingness as the lines between reality and my own delusions faded. _Deserted, unaccompanied, isolated, by one’s self, looking down on the ones around me,_ I truly was a _‘King’_. Everything felt so cold, so empty. In my team rejecting me, I became aware of the fundamentals I was missing as a human, warped thoughts of forgotten memories wormed into my consciousness.  
_“I’m unappreciated, you should be as glad I’m trying so hard for you guys. Kumini you’re a good player, so why don’t you get serious!”_  
“You call those reckless tosses being serious.”  
“Kageyama sit out, you’re on the bench, cool your head.”  
I don’t know how many how many missed combos there were that day but the first one wasn’t a _‘miss,’_ with one ball my whole world shattered into pieces.

_Is this the real Kageyama Tobio? Who am I? A king who rules the court for his own stupid pride? Am I still alone?_

“Hello…” An obscure yet familiar voice called out to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **once again notes by a VRY VRY TIRED PERSON  
> I haven’t slept in three days HALP! T_T In all seriousness this update was late and I’m afraid they might come later than I would like seeing as school started yay *note sarcasm *note I’m dying *note I’ll keep writing promise. Sorry this chapter kind of ended sad but my editor already has a lot on their plate I’LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE HAPPY *cough maybe cough* I PROMISE. But good new is... HAIKYUU SEASON THREE WHOO HOO OCT 7TH HERE WE COME!!!! TSUKKI YOUR TIME HAS COME  
> see you next time \\(0^0)/ *disappears* *sleep for 12 years*
> 
> ***editor notes  
> WHO IS THIS OBSCURE PERSONNNN WHOOOO WHYYY WHENNN WHEREEE WHATTT HOWWW  
> SEASON 3 HAIKYUU YASSSSSSS


	6. Pork curry with a soft boiled egg

  Tuesday July 30th 2:34 pm  
Coming back from my daydream, the world was swirling - my vision blurry and monochrome, everything switching between night and day.  
"Hello..." An obscure yet familiar voice called out to me. Turning to the source, I was met with a glimpse of Kenma’s bleached hair before slipping from the world of my mind, shutting down before I could react, my eyelids ten ton skin sheets, limbs heavy lead and voice silent stuck as a glob in my throat. _I couldn’t warn him, tell him I was fine._ Panic filled his expression; eyes wide, mouth agape, all colour drained from his silhouette, the most emotion I’d ever seen on the tiny face.

  [????]  
Nothingness, I felt like I was afloat - or more precisely, like I no longer had a body - only a wandering consciousness in oblivion.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

I awoke to the rhythm of my heart monitor sounding, each chyme in time with my shallow breaths. I vaguely recalled being pushed to a room for muscle training before everything went hazy. My body had no energy yet it felt so tense and heated.  
Faint murmurs of voices and whispers could be heard filling the room; bits and pieces of what used to be cohesive sentences.  
“Suga-san… will… be okay?”

_Who is this? They sound familiar._

“...Don’t worry about… he’s stabilised.”  
“Does… remember-… me.”

_Who are you?_

“-ouyo, it’s late… Kuroo will… you home,”

_Kenma?_

I attempted to open my eyes, barely accumulating enough energy to do so. I ever so slightly opened my vision, everything was fuzzy; nothing in focus. I was staring at the ceiling, bright lights not helping the situation. Around me, disfigured shapes and people like amalgamation took up the area. I wasn’t really sure what was real and what was a hallucination. At the foot of my bed, I made out an orange blob moving around a slender pale blur and a smaller blob. When I attempted to call to out to them, once again nothing came out - my voice was _broken_. The world was spinning and I was dipping between the darkness of my own mind and radiance of the ceiling lights. I could no longer hear them, no longer tell what was real, the only thing constant being my heart monitor.

Beep- beep- beep- beep!

I realised how fast and loud the beats of the monitor had become. Being the only thing I could focus on, my awareness of the surrounding spread as I realised my limbs were shaking. Fear and adrenaline consumed my body and the pace of the beeping quickened. Abruptly, my surroundings faded to black, cut short by Suga yelling; the last thing that cut through my delusional mind.  
“Everyone out now! His body is going into shock. Shimizu bring the gas, we-”  
I went limp and numb and even though I couldn’t see, I could feel the chaos going around me, the hurrying, the panic, and distress.

_I am broken. An unwanted defective king who has a self-centered ruling._

  Saturday August 3rd 4:13pm  
The next time I woke up it was a Saturday afternoon, the sun was beaming through the window to my left. Blinking a few times, I let my eyes adjust. I noticed the extra weight on my right leg, looking down I saw a ball of blonde and brown hair. Its breathing was level and calm in time with my own, I reached out to wake up the sleeping physiotherapist but accidentally moved my leg. He stirred momentarily tossing over to his side, his face showed and he had small bags under the usually piercing eyes. Golden locks of hair were framing his petite face, he looked peaceful. Reaching further I pushed a stray piece of hair behind his ear. I was met with doey, half-lidded eyes. Slowly regaining consciousness he lifted his right hand to rub his eyes and gave out a small yawn before becoming aware of the situation and sitting up. Looking more focused and purposeful, his pupils dilated but were slightly clouded from sleep. He opened his mouth to talk but I cut him off.  
“Morning Kenma,” the smaller male moved awkwardly and from one of his coat pockets, pulled out a red smart phone.  
“It’s 4:13 in the afternoon.”  
“Good afternoon. Are you ok? You seem tired.” He turned his head not wanting to meet my eyes then proceeded to mumble something under his breath. “Pardon? Could you repeat that.”  
“I said we were all worried and you gave us a scare when… “ his sentence trailed off again, “Anyway, we should get Suga to tell you the details and check up on you,” Kenma spoke to me calmly before looking down at his phone.

After a few moments of small talk and large lengths of silence, Suga walked into the room and performed physical tests on me as well as checking my monitors and the various cords connected to my arm. He then informed me that on Tuesday my body shut down and went into what he called a stasis mode and that I had suffered a seizure. The cause was mental stress, from information overload and physical instability, continuing on he said that I should refrain from overworking myself and actually try to rest. Before leaving the room he told Kenma to go home because Kuroo was starting to get worried and that he would be back later with a surprise for me.

  Saturday August 3rd 4:58pm  
When Suga left the room, I was once again left alone with Kenma and the uneasy air between us. To break the tension I decided to speak up.  
“Kenma, may I ask you a question,” my tone and the atmosphere in the room turned serious, though I was looking down towards my palms, fiddling with my fingers wanting and at the same time not wanting to hear the answer to my question.  
“Yeah sure go ahead,” he replied whilst engrossed in some phone app.  
“Am I... _broken?_ Am… Am I still... a _king?_ ”  
He looked up, face unchanging, eyes glowing with a certain intensity, the atmosphere around him still - unsavoury with the hint of uncertainty.  
“I’m not sure what you refer to when you say king. You’re not any royalty from my knowledge and in terms of broken you can’t walk so in a literal sense, yes, you are broken. But if you’re speaking in the way I think you are, well, I honestly don’t know. I’ve noticed you’ve been off but anyone would if they woke up with amnesia and you’ve always been kind of awkward,” he looked back at the device. “Honestly, if you want to know the truth you’d have to ask someone who’s known you longer like Suga. Even though it may seem like I’m not paying attention, I’m just not good with people and I only warmed up to you over time because of Shouyo.”  
He stood up, tapping away at his phone before walking out of the room leaving me confused.

  Saturday August 3rd 5:25pm  
A few moments after Kenma left his space in the seat next to me, he was replaced by Suga.  
“How are you doing? You really scared us back there when you suddenly fainted. Don’t overwork yourself ok? We’re all here for you,” the grey haired doctor looked concerned. Turning to reach next to the chair, he pulled up a brown hessian bag. “Here, the surprise I mentioned before. I made you this to get your strength back, it’s your favourite by the way.” Reaching into the bag he pulled out a three layered metal thermos and with a warm smile, handing it to me.  
“Huh? My favourite food? Shouldn’t the hospital food be fine? Why go through the effort Suga-san?”  
“Well it’s not that the hospital food isn't adequate but I felt you might like this more, now stop questioning me and be grateful that your senpai is so nice. Enjoy~”

That was the last words he hummed before setting out the meal before me. On a plate was first a large serving of white rice, then three large spoons of a curry of some sort - potatoes, carrots and some pieces of meat peeking through the marinate. Afterwards, he peeled two eggs and put them on top the dish, finally adding some pepper for garnish. By now, the ashy haired man was bubbling with impatience, desperate for my opinion of the dish.  
“Thanks for the meal,” I picked up a spoon and sliced directly down one of the eggs, golden yolk flooded out, dressing both the rice and the curry. Spooning a portion of egg, curry and rice, I lifted it to my lips, looking over to Suga as he was watching the spoon and my reactions like a sniper. In just placing the first mouthful in my mouth, not yet chewing, I saw stars and the room was slightly spinning but not because it was bad or I was having a relapse, rather, the bliss I was in made me light headed. It should be a sin that food tastes this good.  
“Kageyama, is it ok? After putting in it in your mouth you went quiet and your eyes went really wide. I’ll take it away if you don’t like it,” as Suga went to grab the plate to pull it away, my body reacted on its own. Leaning forward, I took the plate into my own hands and ate the whole meal. Each bite was heaven - the meat so tender it practically melted in my mouth. The carrots were sweet and complimented the salty soup while the potatoes were the perfect balance between soft and firm. The egg and yolk added the final component of euphoria, changing the texture and feel of the meal. It felt like a shame to have it slide down my throat after every gulp. Before Suga could figure out what just happened I exclaimed.  
“Seconds please!” with both hands I held out the plate and bowed my head. When a few seconds passed with no reply, I looked up to see his body was stiff, eyes were expanded and mouth hung, opening and closing like a fish. Not a second later his hand had shot up to cover his mouth and what started off as a giggle eventually turned into craning laughter. When he recovered and stood up his full height, his face red from laughing so hard and tears were in the corners of his eyes, wiping them away and taking the now spotless plate he replied.  
“Yea, sure. I’m glad you like it.”

 

BONUS PIC OF WHAT KAGS ATE  
(and no I did not cook this because I'm not that good of a cook, I photoshopped it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **author notes  
> YAY FOR FOOD YAY FOR SEASON THREE  
> *cough sorry for no update cough*  
> I’ll try to get another update up in the next few days
> 
> ***Editor notes  
> WHAT ABOUT HINATA  
> WHERES HINATA  
> HINATAAA  
> I JUST WANNA SEE KAGEYAMA WAKE UP, WITH HIS FIST IN THE AIR, SCREAMING, “HINATA BOKE”


	7. Hair gel

Monday 5th August 3:41pm  
“Let’s try this again and not die, shall we?” Kenma spoke in a monotonic voice as he once again pushed me down corridors towards his section of the hospital. This time when we reached his quarters we actually made it through the door with me in one piece, but we weren’t alone. There was a familiar face, well when I say face I mean mop of hair, but all the same, really. As for names, well that’s another story.

Over on the weight lifting machine lay a well-built man raising and lowering a metal bar.  
“28... 29... 30-” Kenma sighed seeing the man before him.  
"Kuroo, what did you do this time? Why are you here?" Kenma deadpanned. As he looked over, the athletic male sat up, a thin sheet of sweat making his skin glisten, sleazy grin and dumb cowlick all the same.  
"I am offended that you think I would cause any trouble for anyone," he stood up, smirk sneering wider, Kenma looked unimpressed. "I'm just here to visit the cream to my apple pie."  
He walked up to us and gave Kenma a hug, the smaller male made an ick face and started to glare at Kuroo.  
“You stink, what are you really doing here? What happened?” he tried wriggling out of the hold but the taller man’s grip only got stronger; a boa constrictor on prey.  
“I’m telling you nothing happened,” Kenma’s glare intensified, Kuroo’s smile got wider. I felt as though I was in a staring competition to the death between a ginger cat and a black panther, the ginger cat somehow winning. Seconds passed with nothing said.  
"Are you sure-" Kenma started.  
"Ok fine. Bo is in his dejected mode and it's really annoying," Kuroo admitted. Letting go of Kenma, he looked off into the middle distance, arms crossed.  
"Is that all..." Kenma’s gaze looked through Kuroo’s being, searching for an answer.  
"Ok fine the truth is me and Bo played a prank on him… We dumped water on Tooru's head and now he's pissed at me." Kuroo went all mopey and Kenma's face softened into a 'why am I not surprised' look, though still unimpressed, he rolled his eyes.  
"Are you sure Tooru is mad at you? You know what he's like," taking a few steps toward Kuroo he put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know that but after the prank happened he went to Bo and stopped talking to me when it was Bo's prank too," his posture slumped, with Kenma he looked more docile and vulnerable, his cool guy facade now gone seeming manageable and not a pain.  
“Do you know why he’s upset - are you sure it’s you?”  
“No… “  
"Have you apologised?" Kenma bent down trying to look at Kuroo’s face.  
"No… " Kuroo avoided his gaze.  
"Are you going to?" Kenma tried again to see his face, after a few seconds of outstretched silence, Kuroo answered.  
"Yes… ”  
Happy with the answer, Kenma stood up and walked over to his desk.  
“Ok now go before he burns down the gym looking for you."  
From one of the draws, Kenma pulled out a jar of hair gel and threw it at Kuroo's direction. The other male looking up caught the jar millimetres from his face and now seeming more purposeful took long strides towards the door. Before passing me he took my shoulder and whispered into my ear.  
“You saw nothing. Also, try anything on kenma and I'll make you lose your memory all over again,” the words sent a shiver down my back like some weird déjà vu - it made me shift in my seat. The other man continuing on his path for the door, left like he was never in here sulking in the first place. As the sound of a door sliding shut was heard, the sound of a draw closing was also heard, returning my attention to the blonde, he'd closed the draw in the table and had begun walking towards a pair of beams pushing them together. When done he glanced my direction and caught my eye. Looking down and avoiding the eye contact he walked towards my chair and silently wheeled me in front of the two beams.

Kenma explained, “since the last time you tried to stand you overworked your body, this time you'll have beams to help you stand and eventually walk.”  
Rolling slightly forward, I was set up between two cream beams just below waist height and the width of one and a half tissue boxes. Slowly I stood up and held onto the stands for dear life. As I felt warmth in my mid region, I turned my head down and saw Kenma's tiny hands holding onto my waist and in a hushed voice he told me to give him a signal when I thought I was ready and he'd let me go. When I opened my mouth to talk my voice came out more shaky than I would have liked, not that I was planning it to be shaky, but before I could take it back with a quite ok Kenma let go of me and I was left to stand on my own. I'd been told to hold the position for as long as I can until I felt I could either let go of my arms or was about to fall. Happy with the result Kenma took a seat in the wheelchair and started playing with his phone.

“Uhhh, you seem to be quite unfazed by what just happened,”  
“Hm, oh yeah it happens...” his head tilted up from the phone screen in thought. “Probably once every two weeks, you get use to it,” he shrugged.  
“That seems difficult,” Kenma shrugged and went back his business, it seemed like was texting someone on his phone. 

I stood there for a few minutes just staring at him as the only thing I could do was stand. After a while, my legs started to shake but kenma was still preoccupied. The more I stared the slower his typing got until it stopped altogether. He turned his head up.  
“Could you please stop glaring at me, it's very distracting.”  
“But you're sitting in my seat, the only thing I can do is stand,” Kenma realising this stood up and offered me the seat, taking his time he pushed me to some mats on the floor where I was shown stretches that would loosen my stiff joints and muscles.

“Kenma you know you're really flexible,”  
"I've had a lot of practice bending down,” Kenma was sat on the mat touching his toes, bent completely in half, quickly flipping his body upward his face was burning red, "Wait no, never mind that sounded weird,”  
“What do you mean? Doesn't it just mean you do the stretches a lot?” Kenma sighed and took my shoulder, meeting my gaze through pieces of blonde fringe.  
“I'm so glad you're not Kuroo or Bokuto right now, please never change.” The expression and the thought in the words seemed to be genuine, but the reasoning to why he thanked me left me confused.  
“Uhh, thanks, I'll start doing the stretches,” as soon as the words left my mouth I was regretting all my life decisions. When I attempted to bend forward to touch my toes like Kenma, it was immediately followed by a sharp stabbing pain in my back and calves, coincidentally causing me to fall over to my side.  
“Yea, you probably shouldn't do that from the very beginning, like Suga said-”

“Yeah, like I said take it slow Kageyama~” Kenma was prodding my side while I rolled myself up into a ball, trying to stop the pain. Suga walked past in the corridor and called for me to take it slow, which I was trying to but finding difficult. When I unfurled from my comfort cocoon, Kenma assisted me in carefully lowering my back and loosening my joints, it helped with pacing but it felt weird to have someone else’s hands on my back. 

Wednesday August 7th 9:43pm  
Eventually, the routine became normal - wake up, have breakfast, have Suga come in to check my vitals, do whatever until lunch then go for training with Kenma. The day usually ended with Suga telling stories and truth be told they were helpful. Slowly I was finding out who _Kageyama Tobio_ was and honestly he sounded like a dumbass. 

Piece after piece everything was falling into the right place and with every memory restored a blank space was filled. The puzzle was coming together but at the back of my mind I had an itching sensation - something clawing, trying to break free, something I should never remember, something I shouldn't have forgotten. I tended to shake it away not wanting to linger on passing thoughts, always avoiding. Right now with everyone around me and helping, I was my happiest. I began to believe I was no longer the Kageyama from the past, I was no longer alone and I was wanted. I didn't want any of it to disappear because of my own insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTES AUTHOR  
> I’M SORRY IT’S BEEN WEEKS I’ve had this sitting on my pc but school’s been busy and my editor has been lazy (*cough* it’s totally their fault :P) also last saturday my laptop decided to commit suicide and probably won’t get a new one till december and exams are comg up and ONCE AGAIN SORRY to say this but updates are going to slow down. (good news after exams i’m done with school for year ) \\(W-0)/✧*。HAPPY B’DAY KUROO°∴⋆✧*.｡.:*♡ヾ(W﹏^｡)ﾉﾞ
> 
> ***EDITOR (*cough loser cough*) notes  
> Pls dont make a 6 line paragraph one sentence it hurts me as an editor  
> MA BAE KUROO HBD <3

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all suggestions are welcome


End file.
